Recessed fixtures usually comprise a pot having a peripheral wall and a peripheral outer flange extending from the open end of the pot and which is so configured as to bear against the front surface of a ceiling. Clips are usually provided to secure the pot to a ceiling or wall surface. These clips generally extend from openings in the peripheral wall and are adjustably mounted to the pot through a fastener. More specifically, each clip is provided with a portion configured and sized to bear on the rear surface of the ceiling.
An example of such a recessed light fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,088 issued to Lecluze on Dec. 27, 1994 and titled “Light Fixture for Mounting to a Ceiling, Wall or the Like”. A first drawback of Lecluze's fixture is that it requires three steps to install: 1) mounting the clip to the pot, 2) to position correctly the clip in the openings in the peripheral wall of the pot, and then 3) to rotate the fastener until an abutting portion of the clip abuts the rear surface of the ceiling or wall. Moreover, the clip is not configured to cooperate with the pot so as to be fixedly secured thereto before installation of the fixture. Lecluze's fixture is not designed so as to be easily unclipped, for example after an unsuccessful mounting attempt or should it be necessary to remove it for any reason. Finally, the projection of the screw outwardly from the can towards in the ceiling or the like increases the minimum cavity height required for installation.
Another example of recessed fixture is disclosed by Benghozi in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,458, issued on Apr. 29, 2003 and titled “Recessed Light Fixture”. Even though Benghozi's clip is fixedly secured to the pot and that it requires only two steps to install, it is not so designed as to be easily unclipped, for example after an unsuccessful mounting attempt or should it be necessary to remove it for any reason. Furthermore, the clip of Benghozi fixture is provided outside the pot when it is in a retracted position and may therefore be easily damaged during transport or installation. Finally, since the clip has to be flexible to operate, it is not sufficiently stiff for some applications, where, for example, heavy charges are supported.